Troublemaker
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Shingyouji had always been easily worried. How could someone as gorgeous as Arata-san actually choose him? Misu's always been confident that Shingyouji would remain by his side. That is, until someone else pops up.
1. Chapter 1

The silver light from the moon in a dark sky shimmered behind the thin curtains of the studio apartment, casting its illuminating shadows on two sleeping figures on a king-sized bed. One, deeply ensconced in his dreamland which someone could only guess at. The other... well, let's just say he got home really late. Working at a 24 hour convenience store really didn't give him decent hours to get home with sometimes, but he had to do something to pay off his final year tuition fees. Studying to be a forensic scientist wasn't the cheapest option at university, but Shingyouji coveted the position... so all he could do was work at it.

Work now though, seem to bog him down. As it is, he feels ready to fall on bed without even changing out of his clothes. But he knew if his lover woke up in the morning and found him like that, he was going to get an earful. Reluctantly, the younger male dragged himself to the bathroom to take a quick shower and pull on his track pants, before slipping underneath the covers, eyelids heavy.

Just before the sandman claimed his fingers upon him though, the shift of weight from the other end of the bed alerted him, just a couple of seconds before a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around his bare torso, and tugged at Shingyouji to pull him closer. And even if he knew the owner of the pair of arms was asleep, the gentle smile still touched the edge of his lips. Times like this, makes everything worthwhile.

Turning around in the other's arms, Shingyouji couldn't help staring at his sleeping profile, tenderness clear in his iris as he traced the high cheekbones his lover prominently displays.

"Arata-san... I love you."

"Go to sleep, Shingyouji. It's late." He never replied in kind. In the three years of their awkward, odd relationship, Shingyouji was always the only one who expresses any words of affection. But he knew that was just how Misu Arata was... and believe it or not, he was content. Because at the very least, Misu let him stay by his side, and that very fact alone was enough for Shingyouji, at least for now.

* * *

><p>The sun was perhaps the only thing that forced his eyelids open, and Shingyouji groaned as he rolled around the bed, struggling to tear his eyelids open. When he finally did, the male was greeted with an empty apartment. Well, he had to expect that. Training to be a surgeon was no easy task, and couple his erratic hours with Misu's schedule, and the two of them hardly got to see each other these days.<p>

Climbing out of the king-sized bed they shared, he smiled when he saw the covered glass of lukewarm milk along with the buttered toast Misu had left on the table, before his eyes finally fell on the wall clock.

"Yabai! I'm late!"

Scrambling to down his breakfast, the male all but ran all ten blocks down to his university, and got there just in time, as his professor walked in. Being left with no other seat but the vacant second row from the front, he dropped in to the empty chair breathing heavily, not even noticing the new student next to him. That is, until he was called. "Ohaiyou."

"O-ohaiyou... Who are you?" Shingyouji blinked and stared, when it finally registered that he hadn't seen this classmate of his before. It's already the second month of classes, how could anyone new be here?

"I'm a transfer student from the business school. Kanata Mimoru, hajimemashite!"

'Wow, he's energetic isn't he? And I thought Hayama-san was the most energetic one I've ever met.' Shingyouji internally monologued to himself. Externally though, he grinned and took the extended hand, introducing himself in kind, before class finally started. Throughout class, the male hardly took notice of the new student, concentrating more on what his professor was going on about the human body and their bone structure. Which was why it surprised him when after class, as he was making his way down the corridor to his second class, the new student actually tracked him down.

"Shingyouji-san!" came the loud call of his name, followed by a clatter of a pair of feet before the new student fell in to step next to a surprised Shingyouji, wearing a smile on his face. "Shingyouji-san, could you tell me where this class is?"

"Oh, I'm taking the same one. Just follow me then."

"Ah! Arigatou!" Kanata replied with a grin, letting a short silence fall. "Ne, Shingyouji-san. I heard you work part-time, de?"

"Ah, h-hai." he hesitantly answered, a little surprised that the newbie actually got that little tidbit of information.

"Where do you work?"

Shingyouji blinked, okay. Now this was getting a little bit odd. "Eh, it's the 24-hour mart next to university. Ministop Mart."

"Ah... Ne, Shingy-"

Just before Kanata managed to finish his sentence however, the cell phone in Shingyouji's pocket rang. Smiling an apology, the male quickly scrambled for his cell phone, and the gentle smile graced his lips again when he recognized the familiar voice. "Arata-san... is there anything you want?" he automatically asked. Shingyouji wasn't really used to getting calls for nothing from Misu, but he liked being useful to him. At the very least, it made him feel less useless for being next to a guy as smart and with as many achievements as Misu.

"I'm just reminding you; don't come home too late tonight. Remember the film festival?"

"Ah! Of course I remember. I already changed my job shift to this afternoon, right after my last class."

"Mmm. I'll see you then."

And even as Shingyouji hung up, he still wore the gentle smile he had whenever Misu talked to him. He didn't get it. After three years, it made no sense for him to still be as infatuated with the stoic, cold man as he is now... but he just is. Shingyouji could see what others couldn't, the caring personality behind Misu's cold facade. He knew that somewhere deep down. _Very very_ deep down, Arata-san really did care for him.

"Who was that, Shingyouji-san?"

Oops, he almost forgot that Kanata was still walking next to him. Avoiding the answer, he just smiled and shook his head, before they entered the class. When his last class finally ended for the day however, all Shingyouji spared his new 'friend' was a wave goodbye, before he dashed out of university. He couldn't be late, or he'll be kept later at his shift and be late for meeting Misu for his film festival, and Misu wouldn't be too happy after all.

Dragging on the apron that constituted the uniform for every worker in the convenience store, after about an hour or so of working there, Shingyouji looked up in surprise when the door to his boss's office opened. His boss was hardly ever there, and most of the time he only reported to the manager. So what was his boss doing there today? With…

"Hi, Shingyouji-san!"

"Kanata-san! What are you doing here?" Shingyouji almost jumped in surprise when he saw who was standing behind the bulky figure of his boss. "Shingyouji-kun, I'm putting you in charge of teaching Kanata-san what he needs to know about work. Toshihisa-kun quit yesterday, so I needed extra help and Kanata-san just came in today."

"A-ah. O-of course, joushi."

"Yoroshiku, Shingyouji-san! I hope I won't be a bother!" Kanata grinned as the boss left, leaving him to join Shingyouji at the counter. Shingyouji on the other hand, couldn't comprehend the why or what did Kanata want by joining him at his workplace. "Ne, Shingyouji-san. What should I do now?"

"O-oh. Eh, just arrange those cans in the aisle and-" before Shingyouji finished his sentence however, the loud ringtone cut from a _Bleach _theme song rang clearly throughout the small space, and Shingyouji widened his eyes. Misu rarely if ever asked or even bothered about Shingyouji's hobby with anime's, and Shingyouji understood. He knew his lover had more sophisticated tastes, and was happy sharing his anime obsession with his old Shidou classmates. Recently though, most of them have either moved away or been busy, so when Shingyouji recognized the theme song the latest season, he all but pounced on Kanata as the other male silenced his cell phone.

Blinking in surprise, Kanata grinned and nodded. "I love _Bleach_! I've been following it ever since I was in high school. My okaa-san thinks it's a waste of time, but I'm not about to let that stop me."

Enthusiasm, you can't say Shingyouji doesn't have enough of it. In no time at all, the two guys had launched in to a lengthy and in-depth discussion of the latest ten episodes of _Bleach_, which soon branched off in to the manga and the many collectibles each of them have. Shingyouji was surprised when Kanata boasted of having the limited edition collector's item of Rukia and Ichigo action figures.

"May I see them? I actually wanted to get them, but by the time I got off work they were all sold out."

"Of course! I keep them in a box at home, but if you come over I'll show them to you for sure."

"Ah, yatta! I've wanted to get Ichigo-"

_Ring!_ His cell phone started buzzing in his pocket. Instinctively, Shingyouji looked at the time and almost bolted out of the door. He was late, again! Hurriedly pulling off his apron while he gave an apologetic smile to Kanata, the male answered his cell phone all whilst trying to gather his stuff.

"Arata-san!"

"You're late, Shingyouji. We have to leave in half an hour, where are you?"

"I'm coming now, I'm coming! Gomen gomen, I was training a new worker here!"

"Hurry or I'm going to leave without you."

"H-hai!" Shingyouji quickly replied as his lover hung up. "I'm sorry, Kanata-kun! I have to go."

"It's no problem, Shingyouji-san. I'll see you tomorrow in class then!" Kanata replied, but his wave was barely seen as Shingyouji raced out of the convenience store, down the ten blocks and up the five flights of stairs to be greeted by Misu as he opened the door with a frown.

"Hurry up and take a bath and change, we have to leave soon or we'll be late."

"H-hai!" came Shingyouji's nervous reply, as he quickly dashed towards the bathroom where, seconds later, one can hear the gush of the water from the showers. Sitting at their bar top counter, Misu smiled ruefully, shaking his head. He wondered when his lover would ever stop being so nervous and rushed. Ever since high school, Misu seemed to always make him ruffled and unorganized. Still, he did like to watch Shingyouji as he dashed around. Maybe it was just him being sadistic, but Misu took pleasure in knowing that Shingyouji would only ever feel that nervous around him. It just proves that he really wants to make a good impression on Misu, that Misu would mean that much to him.

People often wondered, how Shingyouji could remain with Misu even after the way he treats them. Half the time, Misu feels like rearranging the faces of people who said that. Perhaps the only thing that stopped him from actually going through that notion was the fact that he knew Shingyouji would never leave him. Call it arrogance, but Misu was proud to know that Shingyouji would remain forever by his side. Admittedly, he liked having the attention Shingyouji lavished on him. And he liked how he was the only one to have any effect on the normally cheeky, mischievous younger male.

The onetime Shingyouji acted like Misu wasn't the most important being on earth anymore… Misu honestly felt completely at a loss. The fact that _Shingyouji_ would ignore him, somehow didn't feel right. That the younger male wasn't constantly hounding his steps every inch of the way just brushed Misu the wrong way around, and he eventually fixed the situation by claiming (very loudly might I add), to everyone that Shingyouji was his. But even then, his pride dictated that that was all he said, no more no less. To express words of emotion was not Misu's way of doing things, and as such he settled for claiming possession.

Besides, his lover seemed happy enough, so he wasn't about to push his luck. Glancing towards the bathroom door as Shingyouji walked out with his damp hair, pulling on the white dress shirt, Misu smiled ruefully again, and walked over. Pulling out the upturned collar, Misu straightened the stiff material before grabbing the towel from Shingyouji's hand and started rubbing his scalp dry. "Next time, try and not lose track of time, would you?"

"H-hai." Shingyouji stammered. He still felt nervous, uneasy when Misu started treating him this gentle. Perhaps it was because he was used to how Misu usually ordered him around, but when his lover started being this way with him, inadvertently a blush would always rise on his cheeks. And oh, Misu did so love seeing his shy lover's cheeks get tinged with the blood rising.

"Ja, let's go. We're really going to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Fiddling with the hem of his jacket, Shingyouji looked around nervously. As always, he felt out of place at anyone of Misu's functions and this one was no different. It was at times like these that he could tangibly feel the large differences that separate him from his beloved Arata-san. As his lover stood there conversing with one of his colleagues about the film about to be screened, all Shingyouji could do was stand there and smile, having no idea how to comment on what was apparently going to be a special re-screening of one of Alfred Hitchcock's old masterpieces.

All the talk about the director's camera workmanship and his auteur style just flew right past Shingyouji's head. Do you honestly believe a guy like Shingyouji Kanemitsu, who had struggled with his parents in the first half of his life, and then spent the second half chasing after the only guy he's ever loved, to know about an auteur like Hitchcock? He wouldn't have the time for one, neither would he care. So now all he could do was stand there, smiling only when Misu introduced him, and at other times just shuffled in a corner with his glass of punch as the elder man conversed.

Well, that is, until a familiar voice and face called out to Misu. He, who had been talking with his professor just a couple of seconds earlier, perked up when his name drifted to his ears, and then blinked in surprise. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, were they?

"Misu! Hisashiburi!"

"Ah, Sagara-sempai!" Misu greeted genially, exchanging handshakes and a hug. Ever since the Tanabata festival after his senior had helped them for the Music Festival, Misu hadn't seen him. From what Misu knew, Sagara had went on to not only further his studies in Spain, but ended up being the ambassador for Japan there. So to see the male here now, at this film screening was quite a surprise.

"I'm here under a request from one of my associates. They said they wanted me to help translate for a Spanish Hitchcock attendee tonight."

"Just for one night?"

"I'm staying for the whole duration of their stay, so about 2 weeks or so."

"Ah, I see. Where are they?"

"It's _Licendiado _Abel and his wife _Senora _Jacinta down there. Though they didn't need my presence there tonight for the screening, since the movie has English subtitles."

"I see." Misu replied with a grin. Let's just say, Sagara-sempai would always have a special place in his heart. He's always harbored a little crush on the capable, responsible star of the school back when he was a freshman. Unlike him though, Sagara seemed to prefer Gii. Perhaps that was the start of Misu's developing hate for who he could consider as a sort of frenemy these days. Ironically though, when Sagara eventually did ask him out that fateful Tanabata day… nothing seemed right anymore.

Misu thought he would've been elated when his much revered sempai invited him out for lunch that day. Yet when Shingyouji had arrived, and wore that dejected look, all Misu could think of was how guilty he felt for rejecting the younger male's invite. And in the end, he couldn't stop himself from chasing after the guy before he left. In the end, Sagara just couldn't compare to how Misu felt for Shingyouji. Which reminded him.

"Sagara-sempai! You remember Shingyouji, don't you?" Misu suddenly turned back to pull the younger male who had been more or less hovering over Misu's shoulder. To be honest, Shingyouji had been more then shocked when Sagara had appeared back here.

So many years ago, Shingyouji had felt more then threatened by the elder male's presence. Not only was Sagara successful and handsome, he was definitely less clingy then Shingyouji himself. Did Arata-san want Sagara-sempai, see him as so much more desirable then Shingyouji himself? Shingyouji wouldn't fault him, for the many years in Spain had greatly upgraded Sagara's wardrobe. He looked as if he just stepped out of _Vogue_'s front cover.

"Ash, the _jukensei_ who managed to capture our Misu's attention. Of course, how can I forget?" Sagara teased with a grin, ruffling Shingyouji's hair. Cowering in embarrassment, Misu chuckled. "Nothing like that, sempai. Ah! The screening's starting, shall we go in?"

Even as they were proceeding in though, Shingyouji could clearly see the obvious compatibility between Sagara and Misu. The two chatted as if the time spent apart had never been there; talking about everything from the years they had spent in Shidou, to the upcoming movie to be screened. Apparently, both had studied about this film a year or so back, and had shown great interest in the director himself. And all this while, all Shingyouji could do was sit back and watch, having no idea how to contribute.

But then again, even if he knew how to, would he even? Shingyouji was always scared, scared that if he did something wrong Misu would leave him immediately. He's always been under the impression that his hold on his Arata-san was a weak one, capable of breaking at the slightest wrong thing he did. Perhaps this was why he was always so nervous around his beloved. But could you fault him? All he ever wanted to do was stay by his side.

Unable to understand the movie, Shingyouji finally settled for watching Misu's side profile, his chest clenching from time to time when Sagara or Misu leaned over to each other to share something they had just realized whilst watching the picture. How could he ever have an intellectual conversation with Misu, the one he now seem to enjoy so much with Sagara-sempai? All he ever wanted to do was make his Arata-san happy, but now those simple thoughts seem to be getting further and further away.

A little less than two hours later, bright lights finally flooded the previously darkened room when the movie finally ended, and the silence was filled once again by chatter as the audience exchanged opinions and thoughts from the movie. Stretching his arms out, Misu smiled at Sagara as the other spoke. "_Psycho_ is definitely one of Hitchcock's more notable films. Are you planning to rewatch _Vertigo_ when you get back, Misu?"

"Definitely, when I find the time. I don't think I got enough from the last time I watched it, I keep feeling like I missed something."

"Hmm, do you want to go out for drinks to discus- Ah, looks like your partner is tired." Sagara suddenly noted much to Misu's surprise. Glancing to his side though, the wide-eyed look turned to a more gentle one, as his eyes fell upon the softly breathing, sleeping Shingyouji.

"He doesn't watch Hitchcock?"

"I don't think he even watches James Cameron." Misu replied, but his voice much softer. Reaching up with his fingers, Sagara merely watched quietly as Misu brushed aside the lock of stray hair which had fallen to cover Shingyouji's closed eyes. The tenderness that registered in Sagara's head at how Misu treated the younger male was surprising to him. Even in his days at Shidou, he's never seen Misu treat someone that gentle, as if he was made of porcelain. That if he had the chance to, Misu could be content with his watching him sleep all day. At the very least, the smile on Misu's face as he observed the sleeping male quietly seem to say so. Giving a skeptical smile, Sagara shook his head. He never had the chance after all, did he?

Shaking Shingyouji softly after a couple of minutes, Misu said out loud "Shingyouji, wake up. The movie's over already." His voice easily registered in his rather bleary mind, but even so it took a while before full focus returned to the younger male's mind, and he blushed sheepishly when he finally realized he had fallen asleep.

"If you were tired, you should've told me." Misu admonished as they walked out, to which Shingyouji immediately shook his head. "It's not that! It's just… "

"You don't understand Hitchcock don't you?" Sagara pointed out cheekily.

Almost immediately, Shingyouji sheepishly rubbed his head again, averting their gaze. Misu raised a brow at him, and then sighed before talking. "We're going out for some drinks now, you want to come along?"

"Ah! B-but I-I…" Shingyouji piped up, yet he was unable to think of a reason to not let Misu go. How can he not? He had every reason to, since not only were they old schoolmates, but Sagara had been a great help to Misu, and they had many common topics to discuss on. Still, Shingyouji didn't feel easy at Misu going. He'll admit it, he was jealous of how Misu can easily converse about so many things with Sagara. Misu however, didn't seem to know his thoughts at all.

"If you're sleepy, you can go home first. You have your keys right? I'll be back later. Bye Shingyouji." Misu said, and without even so much as a wave, turned to walk off with Sagara. The younger man should know by then, this was how Arata-san always behaved. To him, Shingyouji was just a pet who is destined to forever remain by his side. But still, he couldn't help but hope. After so many years, didn't Arata-san feel the least bit affection for him? Maybe at first, the fact that Arata-san wanted him to just stay by his side was enough. But now? Call him greedy, but it's no longer enough. The many years of doing all the giving and receiving nothing in return was taking its toll.


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Shingyouji really hated coming back to the empty apartment. Sure, sometimes Misu would be working late, or he'd be the one back early, so it shouldn't be something new. But the thing was, this time he _knew_ very well who Arata-san was out with, and that nagging feeling at the back of his mind just wouldn't seem to leave him. Even as he went through all his nightly machinations, Shingyouji couldn't stop worrying. Would Arata-san realize that Sagara-sempai has been the better choice all along? That Sagara-sempai had more intellect, and overall less clingy and annoying as Shingyouji was so sure he was.

Finally having enough of tossing and turning around in his bed unable to fall asleep, he tossed the covers back and sighed, glancing at the clock. _2.11AM. _So 'early'. But if he wasn't about to fall asleep, he might as well do something productive. Speaking of which, he had a project to hand in next week.

Making up his mind, the younger male changed in to a pair of jeans and shirt, pulling on his jacket before he started walking down towards his university, reaching a scant ten minutes later with the peaceful night walk, to head immediately towards the library. His university was probably one of the few who opened its library up every night, but then again being filled with medical and science students, it probably had no choice. Grabbing the nearest table as he yanked his books out, Shingyouji almost jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Ah! Kanata-san, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question, Shingyouji-san? Didn't you have something to attend?"

"Ah… It-It ended early, and I couldn't sleep." Shingyouji replied sheepishly, biting his lip before asking, "How was work?"

"Easy! Yamano-san came in after you left, and he taught me everything else."

"S-sorry for leaving so abruptly."

"Daijoubu! You were late, I understand."

Awkwardly shuffling his notes as he tried to avoid Kanata's more than jovial smile, Shingyouji offered a shy one of his own before turning back to his pile of books. But Kanata didn't seem to get the point. Pointedly leaning against the edge of the wooden table, he leaned over in interest. "Ne, Shingyouji-san. Are you starting on the project already?"

"H-hai! I'm afraid I won't have the time to finish it by next week." He replied, before the male finally realized that his question wasn't really answered. Why would someone be doing here at 2AM in the morning anyway? Other than him and his silly problems, that is.

"I live just next door, on university campus ground lodgings actually. But I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come explore the campus."

"At night?" he questioned, incredulously. Hell, Shingyouji wasn't afraid or embarrassed to admit that campus grounds freaked him out at night. As it is, he didn't really enjoy horror nor thriller movies already. They crept the heck out of him.

Kanata on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease. Giving an enthusiastic nod, he switched his interested eyes on Shingyouji. "Do you want to join me, Shingyouji-san? I actually got bored at the cadaver room, and decided to come see the library when I met you."

"Cadaver room?" the other male echoed, completely frightened now. In bright daylight, he avoided the cadaver room. He wasn't about to go and seek it out now in the dead of the night.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, come on!" Kanata exclaimed, yanking him out of his seat before he could protest. Shingyouji only had time to grab his phone and his bag, before Kanata started sending the two went running down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Sliding the key in to the lock, Misu frowned when he entered the apartment and realized that none of the electrical appliances were on. He knew his Shingyouji, the younger male never slept without the heater on during winter days, and the night was freezing cold. Suspicions grew, and confirmed when he flicked on the light a couple of seconds later. Sure enough, their bed looked slept in, yet Shingyouji was nowhere to be found. Just where was the boy?<p>

Glancing at the clock, his frown grew even deeper when he realized the digital numbers showed a three and a seventeen. It was late. Unless it was crunch time in university, Shingyouji never stayed out this late, and the semester just started so he can't have any pressing matters to attend to.

Shrugging off his jacket and beginning to unbutton the dress shirt he had worn, Misu quickly pressed the speed dial on his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"A-ano, Kanata-san… Is this really a good idea?"<p>

Shingyouji was now crouched behind Kanata's figure, as the other male excitedly roamed the basement of the science building. Unlike Shingyouji's more intimidated, scared figure, Kanata seemed to be the embodiment of excitement and thrill. Apparently, Kanata seemed to be the opposite of Shingyouji when it came to matters like these, actively seeking out trouble.

"Daijoubu! Really! See, there's no one there!"

Just as Kanata said that, he swung open the door to the examination room where all the figures and models of bones and human organs were. Not one to actively explore however, Shingyouji didn't even know the existence of this room. So when the sudden presentation of it coupled with the eerie shadows tossed around by insufficient light, frightened the wits out of him when he clapped his eyes on the figure of a skeleton, and before Kanata could respond, Shingyouji had fled down the halls in fear. The other male however, could just blink in surprise.

But Shingyouji was way too scared to care by then; his feet took him speedily up to the first floor and out in to the cool night air, before the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket finally stopped his running. Leaning on his knees to catch his breath for a while, Shingyouji finally flicked his cell to answer the call, still panting.

"Shingyouji, wh- What's the matter? Where are you?"

He recognized the voice immediately, the tone that was unmistakably Misu's as it admonished him over the phone. Honestly, on other days he would've been thrilled that he detected the worried tone in his lover's voice. But now with his exhaustion plus his uncertainty about everything surrounding the two of them now, Shingyouji could only muster up enough strength to reply with "N-nothing. Really. Are you home already?"

"… Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm coming back now. I had to stop by my university to get some materials for a project due next week."

"Okay." It was all Misu replied before he hung up. Again, disappointment flooded his heart. It's always been like that, could you really fault Shingyouji for letting all those doubts surface in his heart? Sighing before stuffing the device back in his jeans pocket, the younger male ran a hand through his damp hair, before trudging the way back home.

Ten minutes later, Shingyouji gingerly pushed open the door to their shared apartment, and found himself pleasantly surprised when he found Misu sitting up in their bed waiting for him, a magazine propped open on his knees. The elder male looked up when the click to the door alerted him, and a frown creased his forehead when his eyes took in the figure of his younger lover. Why was he looking so ruffled? And was that sweat he saw? Had Shingyouji been running?

"A-Arata-san. How was your evening?"

It felt awkward, this conversation, as Shingyouji put away his shoes and placed his bag on the side table. Even Misu could feel it, but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on why. Was it Sagara-sempai? But he already had chosen Shingyouji over Sagara that Tanabata festival, so many years ago. He really didn't see why Shingyouji would have any need to feel worried over that. Did something happen in university then? Misu wanted to ask, yet it felt so wrong. Misu Arata was never one to show any concern, that was just who he is. Throughout the three years, he's never once been the one to show any sort of affection outside of the bedroom when it came down to it… but Shingyouji knew right?

"It was fine. I haven't seen Sagara-sempai in many years, so we had plenty to talk about."

"…I see. I… I'll go take a bath now." Shingyouji murmured quietly, shuffling off towards the bathroom. Misu frowned as he heard the water from the shower started running. There was definitely something his lover wasn't telling him just yet. But how was he to phrase the question? After years of putting on the I-Don't-Care façade, Misu found it increasingly difficult to take interest in Shingyouji's life.

Finally giving up, he replaced his magazine on the side table and turned the lamp on his side off. Minutes later, he could feel the bed sink as his boyfriend joined him on the other side of bed. And naturally, Misu turned to the only form of affection he's ever had any practice with.

Rolling over to get nearer, he slipped an arm around what he expected and knew to be the naked torso, before bringing his lips to press first a gentle kiss against the nape of Shingyouji's neck, and then moving up to nuzzle on the other's neck, occasionally pressing caress-like kisses on his bare skin. The younger male had always responded favorably to his advances, Misu knew that. He loved it when he had his boyfriend a quivering mass below him, when he knew he had Shingyouji surrendering completely in his hands.

So imagine his surprise when he felt the other's hands pushed him away, before Shingyouji himself shifted further away. Misu could only blink, staring in surprise as Shingyouji murmured "Not tonight, Arata-san. I'm tired. I have an early class tomorrow. Gomen." In that flat, dull tone too. Shingyouji _never_ said no to him. _Never_. Was this what it felt like to feel like your whole world might be changing on its axis? Because Misu feared that if whatever was happening was enough to make Shingyouji deny _him_, then it might very well be.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one of those rare days where Misu could sleep in late, his lecturer having cancelled a consultation that morning and his patients all needing no attention in the morning. So for the first time in a while, Misu Arata wasn't awakened by the sound of an alarm or the jolt awake by fear of being late for a patient consultation, but by the sunlight breaking the barriers of his eyelids.

Blinking and rolling over, his eyes forced themselves opened when hands met thin air. Shingyouji was gone? Oh yeah, he did say he had an early class today. But then again, Shingyouji had never left without at least saying _something_, even if it meant waking him up sometimes. Running a hand through his messed up hair, Misu pushed himself off the bed, smiling when he saw the food left on the table. Shingyouji was almost anal about his anemia, and always made sure Misu had food if he was the one to first leave the apartment.

Showering and changing, before eating his breakfast of miso, mackerel and rice, Misu was planning on the morning of watching television for the first time in a long time, going through his patient reports at a leisurely pace while he did so. Just as he was about to switch the television on and grab his files however, the ring of the doorbell halted his way there. Now, who would be calling this early in the morning?

But whoever it was, it wouldn't have been more surprising than seeing Sagara on his doorstep that early in the morning. Caught off guard, Misu blinked in surprise, before he recovered himself to greet his senior. "Ohaiyou, Sagara-sempai. Did you need something to pay such an early call?"

"What, I can't ask my junior out for lunch?" the elder one teased with a grin. "I'm leaving in a week after all. Besides, I'm rather curious about the apartment you got yourself. Say, what about we go visit Gii and Hayama later?"

"I have a meeting at two, tho-"

"That's fine! We'll go out and have brunch, and then drop by their place, no?"

Having no choice but to agree, Misu nodded with a wan smile. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Sagara, after all Misu did once upon a time harbor a minute crush on the male. The thing was, for one he didn't particularly favor the idea of visiting Gii (he bears the other's presence, but only because Hayama and Shingyouji liked hanging around each other, and by default the boyfriend's get dragged along), and for another, Shingyouji's behavior since last night had been nagging him, and he wanted to mull it through his brain on the whys and how's.

Unfortunately for him though, Sagara's arrival seems to throw off his plans. Not that his patient files was in any hurry, but Misu couldn't help but shift uncomfortably as Sagara took a tour of the studio apartment he shared with his lover. There was just something discomforting about his senior seeing everything that was in their house, a place which had always been essentially between him and Shingyouji.

"Ano, sempai! How about we go have brunch now? I know a little breakfast place downstairs which serves great soup and teriyaki." Misu piped up, just as Sagara was about to reach for the photo frame of the picture Shingyouji had ambushed him in to taking while they were with Saki and Hayama in Osaka for a holiday.

"Ah, hungry already? Alright, we better go then. Don't want Shingyouji to have my head if your anemia acts up." He joked, yet Misu could only manage a half-hearted grin, excusing himself to change. In a couple of minutes, the two had made their way downstairs for breakfast, before starting towards Saki's apartment in the next neighborhood.

Knocking on the door, Misu was a little surprised that Hayama was the one who came to answer their knock. If he wasn't mistaken, didn't the slight-sized male have the same class as Shingyouji that morning? They may be different years and schools, but seeing as how Hayama was studying Behaviorism studies, it wasn't surprising that they would share a single class on biological components together. And yes, Misu actually remembered this one, seeing as how Shingyouji was always talking about how he saw Saki coming to have lunch with Hayama after the three hour lecture. So what was Hayama doing home now?

"Oh, the lecture ended an hour early, so I came home. Our professor said this chapter was easy, apparently." Hayama explained with a grin, as they waited for Saki to emerge from the bathroom. Sagara initiated easy conversation with the more shy counterpart of the two, but when Sagara finally turned attention to Gii after he came out, Misu returned to Hayama.

"Did you see Shingyouji after class?" he questioned, unable to help himself. If he didn't remember wrong, the younger male didn't have any classes until after lunch. Being that the university was ten minutes away, he would come home… wouldn't he? What if he was home now and –

"No, actually. After class, I didn't even get the chance to talk to him. He told me he was meeting some kid for brunch… what was his name, Katara? Karushi?"

Kid? Misu frowned. His lover told him nothing of meeting a new friend. Still, he shouldn't doubt the younger one, right? It was just one person, and they've been busy the past few days, he probably didn't have the time to tell him, that's all. Still, the nagging feeling which had been there ever since they had met up with Sagara the day before only increased in its insistence, something Misu was finding increasingly irritating.

"Sagara-sempai, I need to return to my work now. Would you be okay here?"

"Ah, of course! I'll see you another day then, Misu."

* * *

><p>Working on his project in a secluded corner of the library, Shingyouji couldn't seem to bring himself to want to go back. As soon as lecture ended early, he knew with his huge four-hour break in between before his next class, the logical thing to do would be to return home, no? So why was he still here?<p>

Simple, because he knew Arata-san would be at home, the elder man had an easy schedule today. On normal days, Shingyouji would jump at the chance to be able to spend some time with his beloved Arata-san, but today? His imagination ran wild, all the what ifs and how about's of speculation made it difficult, if not painful to face his lover. He can't imagine the hurt he would go through, should Misu end up choosing Sagara over him.

But hadn't he expected this all along? Three years was already more than he ever asked for. That day after they kissed, Shingyouji already voiced out his concerns, that maybe he may not be able to watch Arata-san's back forever. But he had stayed, and so Shingyouji held on. But how long can you hold on before the waves sweep you away from your anchor?

So deep was he in his thoughts, he didn't even notice until Kanata clapped his hands on his shoulders, causing Shingyouji to jump in surprise, as his friend chuckled at his response. "Did I disturb you, Shingyouji-san?"

"N-no. I was just zoning off, that's all. Sorry for bailing out on you yesterday night." He apologized sheepishly, to which Kanata just brushed off with a wave of his hands, and sat down the seat next to Shingyouji. "you're still working on the project?"

"Hai. Its due next week after all."

"You're already almost done! Here, take a break. Look what I brought today." Kanata said with a cheeky grin, reaching in to his messenger bag resting on his lap. When he pulled his hand out, Shingyouji stared wide-eyed, at the new editions of manga of _Bleach_ he held in his hands.

"These just came out yesterday! Where did you get them?"

"Popped down the magazine stand early today, of course. I haven't read them yet, want to read it together?"

"Of course!" Shingyouji exclaimed excitedly, work all but forgotten as the two bent their heads together to pore over the new volume. But the younger male was so engrossed with taking in the new arc, a new storyline, he didn't even notice when Kanata had stopped paying attention to the pages, and had turned his pair of eyes on him instead.

"Shingyouji-san." Kanata suddenly murmured, pulling the other out of his manga-induced haze to blink in curious question at his friend. It took him awhile, before a wary light finally sparked in Shingyouji's eyes. "W-what?"

Before he could react though, Kanata had leaned in closer to press a kiss to Shingyouji's lips. The male could feel the other's lips moist against his, his tongue licking his edge. But they weren't Arata-san's lips, the only pair of lips he's ever wanted. Stunned out of shock, it took Shingyouji minute before he finally pushed the other male away, jumping away himself in the process.

"Kanata-kun?" Shingyouji questioned in shock and surprise, dragging the back of his hand over his lips even as he stared in horror at the male.

"I've only ever liked you ever since I first saw you in orientation day that first day. Why do you think I worked so hard to transfer from a business department of our school here? Because our schools aren't even connected! I need to be in the same building to even have any chance with you, no?"

"I already have someone!"

"Your non-existent boyfriend? I've seen the way you look at Hayama-sempai, at least Saki-sempai comes to have lunch with him. You're better off without your precious Arata-san. I at the very least know how to treat you so much better."

"I- Yo- I'll leave now, Kanata-san. Bye." Shingyouji managed to stammer out, grabbing his books before leaving as quickly as possible. But Kanata's words stuck. Really, did Misu even treasure his presence around him? Even if he didn't like Kanata the way he liked Misu, Kanata wasn't entirely wrong. Maybe he was just wasting an entire life on someone who would never return his feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if I dissapointed anyone by not exploring my storyline further! but to be honest, I've always planned for this to be a short one, because I can't really see Misu letting anyone taking Shingyouji away from him. With his attitude, he'd stop it before it gets any further. Sooo, yeah. Thanks for all the comments guys, and hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p>Running a hand over his weary eyes, Misu groaned when he saw he digital clock showing a four and a fifteen on his table. Screw his work, he's going to go home and sleep for a bit. He could always come back early. Collecting his papers, the male stuffed them in his folder before hailing a cab at the lobby of the hospital he worked at. Having been busy trying to finish a conference by the end of the week, Sagara sempai's untimely visit had just made everything worst. The senior's insistence at having lunches together dissipated any chances of having any work done early, and as a result Misu had to work overtime to finish everything.<p>

As things stood, he hasn't seen Shingyouji at all for the past few days. Every time he left at the crack of dawn, and only returned when his boyfriend was well asleep and dead to the world. Taking comfort in the fact that at the very least, he could wake up in a later-than-usual time tomorrow, Misu pushed the door to their apartment, not at all surprised to find the surroundings dark, the soft breathing coming from Shingyouji's sleeping figure on their bed.

It didn't take long for Misu to finally crawl his weary body in between the comforting covers on the bed, and it wasn't well till the sun was up, the light piercing his eyes, did he finally fluttered the lids opened, his ears taking in the sounds of someone pottering around in their small kitchen. Blinking as he pushed himself off the bed, his bleary gaze registered the figure of his lover at the sink, and even through the haze of getting up from sleep, Misu managed to give a smirk, throwing off his covers to head over to the kitchen as quietly as he could.

Crossing the border from the paneled flooring of their living room to the linoleum tiles of their kitchen, Misu sneakily wrapped his arms around Shingyouji from the back. Expecting nothing more than an abashed grin and a morning greeting from his boyfriend, Misu was beyond surprised when Shingyouji stiffened under his touch, and then as quickly as he could, wriggled out of the way. To be quite honest, if anything that was the last thing Misu would've expected. Was his lover getting that odd affliction Hayama had for the first few years of their high school life? What happened?

"A-Arata-san. I.. I need to go. I have class. B-breakfast is on the counter." Shingyouji stammered, the elder man only frowning when he realized the other wasn't meeting his gaze at all. The last of his words faded off, a second or two of silence before Shingyouji grabbed his messenger bag and disappeared through the front door in a hurry.

He couldn't bring himself to face Arata-san, and if he said it had entirely nothing to do with Kanata's confession a couple of days ago, he would be lying. As his pace slowed down to a normal walk instead of the brisk on he had taken out of their apartment building, his thoughts turned more brooding. Shingyouji didn't harbor any feelings for Kanata, that was for sure. He had never loved anyone but his beloved Arata-san after all…. Yet, he didn't feel satisfied any longer. All these years, he always thought he lacked something, something that had prevented Misu from ever saying, or even expressing explicitly that he loved Shingyouji.

To hear that someone, even if it is Kanata, liked him, was refreshing. He can't help but wonder that maybe, if he got in to a relationship with someone who actually liked him in return, instead of him doing all the giving of emotions, it would actually turn out less stressful for him. And that was precisely why he has been so distant with Misu these past few days. He felt guilty for even thinking such thoughts, yet he can't help but wonder.

Lying had been the only way to get out of the house today without having to face his boyfriend. His class didn't begin until well after lunch, but when Misu had came up to embrace him from the back today, his guilt and thoughts had resulted in him instinctively jumping backwards and away from his boyfriend, before quickly thinking up of an excuse to leave immediately.

Sighing, the male sank down in a corner seat away from the main activity of the library, hidden away in an alcove by a book shelf. Crossing his arms on the table, he buried his head in their depths. God, what was he supposed to do? This ridiculous crossing of his heart and mind was killing him.

Jerking from his rather self-induced misery pool when he heard a chair being pulled back, his eyes widened when he registered who it was. "K-Kanata-san."

"Shingyouji-san." Kanata murmured, almost as if he was embarrassed. His head was bent, as if he was talking to the tip of his shoes. His fingers played with the frays of his jeans, a moments silence settling over the two of them, before he finally continued. "I-I'm sorry if I was too forward the other day Shingyouji-san."

"Its… fine, I guess." Shingyouji replied, smiling a little sheepishly. He felt a little guilty for reacting as he did, but then again, he wasn't too sure on how to approach the subject.

"But, Shingyouji-san… why are you still with Misu-san anyway? You deserve someone better. It's like as if he's never there around you." Kanata quickly followed up, as if he was still bitter about the other male's rebuff. Just as Shingyouji was about to reply however, a voice spoke before he could, a figure stepping out from being hidden by the book shelves.

"Because he belongs to me, and me only." Misu almost growled out, his glare directed at the male unbeknown to him. When Kanata had first appeared, Misu who had followed Shingyouji and been hiding behind the shelf observing the younger male, had been curious. Curiosity and turned in to suspicion at what _had_ happened that his lover didn't mention to him about, and that had eventually turned in to full-on outrage. How dare this young miscreant try his moves on _his_ Shingyouji.

'A-Arata-san.' Shingyouji's head voiced out its recognition, yet all the younger male could do was stare at his boyfriend's appearance in wide-eyed shock, as Misu walked closer to eventually stand in between him and Kanata, hands in the pockets of his jeans, his wayward hair framing his eyes to make him look menacing indeed.

"You definitely don't make it look like it. I didn't even know you existed until Hayama-sempai told me." Kanata retorted. Shingyouji was wondering if his friend courted death. Even _he_ recognized that glint that meant nothing but trouble showing in Misu's eyes.

"Well, now you know. And know something else. Shingyouji's mine, has always been mine, and will always be mine. No one else has any right over him."

Shingyouji bit his lips. Why was it always like that? Sometimes, he felt like he was just a possession. Was that all he was to Misu? Just a _thing_ he wanted, nothing more? As much as it made him feel like a fool, tears started gathering at the edge of his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Shingyouji-san? Are you okay?" Kanata suddenly asked, realizing the watery sheen the other's eyes were taking on. When he reached out though, he found his hands suddenly being pushed away, as Misu intercepted him with a glare. "Get lost."

"Why should I? When you're the one who's breaking his heart."

"Even if I do, it's mine to break."

"Enough!" Shingyouji suddenly said out loud, rising from his seat to glare at the both of them, gaze settling in the end on Misu. "If all you ever wanted was something, then go to the departmental store, Arata-san. I don't want to see you ever again." Shingyouji grounded out through his rough voice, and grabbed his bag before running out of the library.

Kanata began to make a move to follow him, only to get yanked back by Misu, who pushed him roughly against the desk. It was almost as if his gaze spelt murder, as he walked nearer to him, tone menacing as he spoke. "Don't, go near him."

"If you don't appreciate him, you don't deserve him at all."

"Just because I don't see him all day, doesn't mean I don't appreciate him. You won't know how he likes his eggs, what movies he prefers to watch, that he cannot stand being in the heat when he sleeps, that his nose gets blocked if both the air-conditioning and the fan are on at the same time."

"Then why don't you stand by him more?"

"He needs to learn to be independent, that the world isn't only me. Just because I don't do public displays of affection with him, doesn't mean I love him any less." Misu growled out as a final word, before he turned on his heels and stalked out of the library in pursuit of Shingyouji.

As he briskly walked down the street, all the while looking out for his boyfriend's brown tuft of hair, finally realizing that the stupid male probably already ran all the way back to their apartment. Stupid boy, was that what he thought? Misu had worried at how Shingyouji seem to concern himself with nothing but Misu alone throughout their years in high school. It's why he wanted Shingyouji to at least learn to live by himself, he can't be there forever. But apparently, his boyfriend's overactive imagination had him going about it all wrong.

Pushing the apartment door open when he finally reached it, sounds of someone sniffling along with the swish of the fan could be heard, as Shingyouji entered. Eyes immediately searching out his boyfriend's crouched figure next to the window pane and their bed, the elder male sighed, slipping his shoes off before walking over to him.

Crouching down, he can't help but feel a little guilty at Shingyouji's tear-streaked face, wincing when his boyfriend turned away from him. "I think I can't buy a person at a departmental store." Misu tried to joke, intending to lighten things up. But he should've known that in his lover's current mood, nothing could be funny.

"Then why don't you go look for Sagara-sempai? He's perfect isn't he, your perfect match anyway." He muttered bitterly. Misu sighed. When was this dense-headed boy ever going to get it?

"Shingyouji, listen to me." He first tried, gently reaching over to tip the boy's chin. When the younger male tried to jerk away though, Misu lost his patience. He forcefully took Shingyouji by his shoulders, and firmly turned the male around so he couldn't turn anywhere else. "Listen to me." His tone was rough now, obviously catching Shingyouji's attention, judging from the boy's wide-eyed look.

"I don't want Sagara-sempai. He can't make me laugh like you; he isn't the one that I think of all day. Who else can make me worry, fuss, and yet at the same time make me so happy, so contented with life, just because I'm around him?" Misu murmured, his thumb reaching forward to brush away the escaping tear, before he pulled Shingyouji closer, wrapping the younger one in his embrace and breathing a sigh of relief when he wasn't pushed away. "I'm a possessive man, Shingyouji. You are mine, and I will tolerate no one else looking or touching you. But that's only because I can never look nor think of anyone like I do you."

"…You've never said you loved me. Not in three years, not ever."

"Baka. How could you ever doubt that I love you? Do you see me treating anyone else like I treat you? I don't fall in to fits of jealousy over any Tom, Dick and Harry I meet on the streets, you know." He murmured in reply, pulling backwards to give an amused glance in Shingyouji's direction, caressing his boyfriend's cheekbones with the pad of his thumb.

"Arata-san…"

"Baka." He echoed his earlier words, before Shingyouji pulled the male closer, and closed the final distance by capturing the younger male's lips as his own. Oh, he did so miss the feel of his boyfriend against him. Yanking Shingyouji to his feet, only to push him on the bed, Misu covered the other's body with his own, assaulting his lips with his own, delving lower to the younger male's neck. Pulling back for air after a couple of minutes, he leaned his forehead against Shingyouji's, breathing a little labored.

"I'm not permitting you to leave me, Shingyouji. So don't you even dare think about that twerp in the library. Who is he anyway?"

"Kanata-san. He's new in my class."

"How about changing classes?" Misu growled, not liking the idea of Shingyouji sharing classes with that kid. He trusted his boyfriend, don't get him wrong. It was just that kid he didn't trust.

"It's the only time slot available, I can't change it!"

"Well, that means that I'm going to have to give you no reason to even think about him now, don't I?" he smirked, almost devilishly, leaning in to capture his boyfriend's lips in his own, his fingers slipping underneath the other's shirt to tease his torso.

* * *

><p>Quite some time later, with classes missed and the twilight of the day touching on the horizon, its orange fingers crept around two entwined figures lying on the bed, covered only by the sheets. Shingyouji lay with his back against Misu's chest, the elder one languidly running his splayed hands across the younger's chest and torso, all whilst nibbling playfully at his shoulders and earlobes.<p>

"Ne, Arata-san~ I love you~" Shingyouji suddenly murmured in a sing song voice. The cheekiness made Misu roll his eyes and shake his head ruefully, before he pulled Shingyouji closer and wrapped his legs around the other, settling his head on the pillow, before murmuring. "Don't push your luck, brat." Yet, the murmur was affectionate, and Shingyouji was happy enough, as the weariness took over, and his eyes closed for sleep to reign.


End file.
